marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Pete Wisdom
|Image = |informazione1 = Peter Paul Wisdom |informazione2 = Pete Wisdom |informazione3 = Pete, Wisdom, Mulder, Mr. W |informazione4 = Harold Wisdom (padre), Bethany Wisdom (madre, deceduta), Romany Wisdom (sorella) |informazione5 = MI-13, Excalibur. Precedentemente: MI-6, Black Air |informazione6 = London, UK |informazione7 = Neutrale rassegnato |informazione8 = Segreta |informazione9 = Britannica |informazione10 = Libero (sposato e bruscamente ripudiato per gli accordi di Oltremondo) |informazione11 = Agente governativo, Comandante e agente su campo MI-13. Precedentemente: Agente dei servizi segreti britannici. |informazione12 = Educazione primaria obbligatoria (U.K.); Addestramento SIS/MI-6 (Servizi segreti britannici) |informazione13 = Mutante |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Chelmsford, Essex (U.K.) |informazione16 = 13 agosto 1984 |informazione17 = Leone ascendente Ariete |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 176 cm |informazione20 = 72 kg |informazione21 = Castani |informazione22 = Scuri |informazione23 = N/A}} It needed doing. Storia Background Pete nasce nell'agosto del 1984 in Essex, Inghilterra. Non ha mai avuto una relazione facile con la famiglia, piuttosto eccentrica di carattere. Il padre Harold è un ex poliziotto di Scotland Yard uscito di melone e fissato sul complottismo. La sorella minore, Romany, eredita la stravaganza paterna declinandola in ossessioni circa antiche civiltà e il loro occultismo. La madre vive praticamente separata in casa, all'orlo della disperazione e della solitudine. In famiglia si usa insultarsi a male parole, rimarcare i fallimenti vicendevoli e arrivare alle mani, specialmente quando Pete decide di addestrarsi per entrare negli odiatissimi servizi segreti. Cosa che fa non appena completata l'istruzione obbligatoria, tanto per non perdere tempo e fare incazzare suo padre ancora di più. In famiglia è ben nota la mutazione di Pete (manifestazione di energia termica), trattata come affare di Stato dal padre, che lo ammonisce di stare alla larga dal SIS con la minaccia che gli saranno fatti sicuramente degli esperimenti sopra. Pete dal canto suo decide di giocare d'astuzia, e tenere ben nascosta la carta della mutazione finché non gli sarà utile: già distintosi nei ranghi dell'MI-6 "al naturale", la giocherà come skill combattiva superiore per farsi promuovere. E così succede. I rapporti in famiglia rimangono tesi e movimentati, specie dalla morte di Bethany Wisdom, vittima di un colpo di pistola da un raptus omicida in strada. A seguito di un furioso litigio al telefono la sera prima, Pete aveva deciso di saltare la sua regolare visita del weekend, ma la madre aveva comunque passato i due giorni alla finestra ad attenderlo, trovandosi così in linea d'aria del killer. Per questo sia il padre che Pete ritengono quest'ultimo il vero responsabile dell'incidente, alimentando un continuo ciclo di sensi di colpa. Pete continuerà comunque a pagare l'affitto di casa Wisdom e gli studi alla sorella, data la sempre maggiore incapacità mentale del vecchio. MI-6 e Black Air Lavoratore devoto, nonostante il suo carattere di merda, Pete si fa molto apprezzare dai superiori per le sue doti, tanto più quando il suo cinismo si inasprisce: le azioni isolate one-shot-one-kill diventano sempre più frequenti, e arriva al punto di venire inviato da solo contro intere squadre. Contro l'opinione della sua ragazza all'epoca, Sari St.Hubbins, si fa includere nel progetto Black Air, interessato a sfruttare le sue doti in lavori più di fino, che presto toccano il confine del surreale. Con l'invasione dei Chitauri su New York (marzo 2012) la Black Air si interessa infatti di recupero materiale alieno e sperimentazione con/su di esso, e in questo retroterra occulto Pete subirà alcune delle esperienze più provanti: mandato a recuperare il cuore di un alieno, conservato da una neonata setta americana, troverà l'intera "chiesa" morta in un suicidio rituale; in una base britannica occupata da un gruppo terrorista, dovrà uccidere ogni singolo membro venuto in contatto col materiale alieno raccolto dalla Black Air. La relazione con Sari non ha vita lunga, ma rimangono una frequentazione on-off. Nel 2014 è nel personale di supporto all'emergenza Malekith su Londra. Ha un primo contatto con Brian Braddock per la sezione scientifica, non molto propositivo. Raccoglie materiale sempre per conto della Black Air. Quando approfittando della sua assenza Sari tenterà un attentato (rivelandosi così un'infiltrata) Pete la consegnerà alle autorità, onestamente speranzoso in una riabilitazione (2015). Giunge invece la notizia della morte della ragazza, che per Pete è l'inizio di una caduta a domino: scopre dell'esistenza della sottosezione Factory, che si occupa di testare il materiale alieno specificatamente sulle reazioni del gene X. Credendo (a buona ragione) di avervi indirettamente collaborato, è lì per chiedere le dimissioni. Al contrario, stringe i denti e comincia una silenziosa crociata di raccolta ed estrazione dati, preparando una colossale fuga di notizie per il momento che a questo punto rimanda il più possibile. Al momento delle dimissioni dalla Black Air (vedi dopo) avrà un fascicolo nascosto con più di 300 casi da considerarsi crimini contro il genere mutante. Dream Nails ed Excalibur Nonostante la sua determinazione, la volontà di Pete crolla presto a causa dei tracolli nervosi. L'ultimo lo abbatte al termine dell'operazione Rosaphan (dicembre''' 2016'), dove deve replicare un eccidio all'ennesima base occupata. Per quanto il crimine non sia legato ai progetti Black Air, è troppo per lui. Chiede perciò sottobanco le dimissioni a Scicluna in cambio di informazioni tenute da parte e di un'ultima operazione, rigorosamente fuori dal campo. La Black Air lo lascia quindi come rappresentante alla neonata agenzia mutante 'Excalibur' (gennaio '''2017'), che indaghi sul misterioso uso di una droga che sembra scatenata da agenti paranormali, ma di produzione tecnologica firmata dal vecchio Lord Braddock. (dove? Fuori dall'Inghilterra, comunque, per confondere le acque) Il team riesce a portare a termine la missione ma Wisdom sul breve periodo non si schioda, preda di diversi sospetti. Col suo comportamento ombroso ne scatena altrettanti in Kitty Pryde, il membro di Excalibur che gli tiene di più il fiato sul collo: quando riceverà una chiamata da un ex collega in pericolo di vita (Culley), si fionderà a Londra con la gattina alle calcagna. Per "tenerlo d'occhio". Sì, certo. Pryde & Wisdom arrivano troppo tardi per salvare Culley, ma tramite una serie di indagini snidano la divisione Dream Nails, responsabile del progetto H.O.U.N.D.: Black Air quindi è coinvolta nel giro appena scoperto di sperimentazione di sostanze allucinogene in grado di condizionare la mente umana, superumana e mutante. Pete viene catturato dal telepate Shrine e torturato con la droga Blood Eagle, mentre Kitty riesce ad hackerare i sistemi ed estrarne tutti i dati; una volta liberatosi, Pete si dà alla macchia con la compare, dando le dimissioni dall'intelligence britannica col botto (letteralmente, dato che fanno esplodere la base). Grazie alle buone parole di Kitty, Pete rimane per un certo periodo come consulente ad Excalibur, intrecciando parallelamente un'appassionata relazione con la compagna d'avventura. Il fidanzamento non parte nel migliore dei modi: viene prima minacciato da Brian e Kurt, per poi venire pietosamente soccorso dagli stessi dal pestaggio di Colosso, che lo manda in sedia a rotelle per un paio di settimane. Si rifà prima di tutto tirangoliele indietro nonostante fosse ubriaco e pesto, e in secondo luogo divertendosi ad imitare Xavier sulle due ruote. Nonostante non gli si fosse dato due lire, comunque, Pryde e Wisdom formano un dinamico duo sentimental-lavorativo che lavora bene sia sull'affare mutante (assieme a tutto Excalibur) che come agenzia investigativa (casi accettati privatamente). Quando la relazione subirà i primi tracolli, Pete non la prenderà bene. Anche per questioni d'orgoglio, appena lei si allontanerà lui reagirà male, troncando di netto la relazione più importante della sua vita (2018). Il ritorno di Kitty in America sarà la motivazione definitiva per rientrare in seno alle SIS. MI-13 e il Dipartimento del Paranormale Ritorno nell'intelligence Quando Pete rientra nei servizi segreti britannici, lo fa rompendo i coglioni. Facendosi inserire in missioni ad alto rischio mutante, forza l'Intelligence ad estrarre le risorse sviluppate dalla Black Air nel progetto H.O.U.N.D., dimostrando così che l'MI-6 stava ancora sfruttando il materiale prodotto. Ha un aspro confronto con Alistaire Stuart, vecchio collega nell'MI-6: come comandante dell'appena fondato Department (MI-13), Alistaire avrebbe dovuto sfruttare la sua posizione per chiudere il laboratorio. Poco dopo, Pete muore sul campo vittima del terrorista genetista Niles Roman -- o almeno così fa credere per un certo periodo. Divorato dai sensi di colpa, Stuart chiude definitivamente il fascicolo Black Air e distrugge i materiali. Qualche mese dopo, Pete riappare promosso di grado ed assegnato proprio al Department (2019). Alistaire lo manda a fanculo. Viene operato per un tumore al fegato (metà anno): la vera ragione della sua sparizione è stata la riabilitazione. Purtroppo sarà ancora incapace di rapportarsi a Kitty Pryde senza riprovarci, con scarso tatto e tempismo. Agent of MI-13 (2020) Come agente dell'MI-13, Wisdom comanda una piccola squadra costituita dal veterano Capitain Midlands, John the Skrull (skrull dissidente, dagli anni 60 con l'aspetto di John Lennon), Tinkabelinos 'Tink' Hardleg (fairie dissidente) e la chiaropate Maureen Raven, con cui Pete intreccia una breve relazione. Con scarso tempismo, durante la prima missione operativa è costretto invece a sposarsi per un formale accordo la figlia di Oberon, per garantire un trattato di mutua protezione con l'Oltremondo. Sperando che Tink sia comprensiva, tiene politicamente il piede in sue scarpe. Tink la sarà sino a pagina due. Appena prima dell'invasione marziale oltredimensionale (lasciamo perdere), Alistaire Stuart cercherà di chiudere il Department per conflitti con l'MI-6, ma Pete e il chairman del Joint Intelligence Committee (sir Mortimer Grimsdale) lo prevengono. Alistaire lascia l'MI-13 per mettersi a capo di una squadra speciale nell'MI-6; Pete risponde direttamente a Grimsdale. Scelta come tramite psichico per l'invasione, Maureen è costretta a togliersi la vita. Lo farà Pete per lei. Viene operato per un tumore ai polmoni: deve smettere di fumare. Per il momento. Riesce a telefonare a Kitty Pryde senza essere sgradevole. Secret Invasion (2021) La Secret invasion all'interno dei bordi del Regno Unito'' rivela Grimsdale come skrull infiltrato.' Il comando del Department passa a Pete Wisdom e ogni supereroe britannico viene automaticamente ricondotto all'MI-13''' per decreto di emergenza. Pete coordina così le operazioni servendosi di Capitain Britain, Spitfire, Skrull John (che muore nel corso della missione), Black Knight e l'infermiera''' Faiza Hussain', che diventa al termine dell'avventura la nuova custode di '''Excalibur'. Durante questo primo importantissimo team-up, autorizza il sacrificio di Brian Braddok per poi assistere alla sua rinascita, un evento che lo scuoterà particolarmente per la portata simbolica sotterranea sul Paese. Sarà il primo supporter di Captain Britain in fase di evoluzione dei suoi poteri. Captain Britain and the MI-13 (2021) Con questo team e l'aggiunta di Blade (Eric Brooks) affronta anche la minaccia di Inferno a Birmingham (l'infiltrazione di Plokta e il suo corridoio dei sogni), e soprattutto la tentata invasione di Dracula, ''interessato ad invadere la Gran Bretagna anche per infrangere l'odioso divieto magico concertato a inizio Novecento dopo gli spinosi eventi narrati da Stoker. Al termine di questi eventi viene ritrovata anche Meggan Puceanu o la nuova '''Gloriana', che verrà con ogni probabilità annessa nel team. Durante tutti questi eventi Pete viene progressivamente svuotato, subendo brutti colpi e perdendo definitivamente tutta la sua vecchia unità (ultimo, Captain Midlands). Ha un serio tracollo infatti durante la minaccia di Plotka, in cui emergono tutti i suoi sensi di colpa accumulati. In compenso, liberandosi di tutto il "vecchio" viene anche ripulito, complice la trasformazione del modo di pensare e lavorare in team. Anche il suo rapporto col sovrannaturale cambia, da scontro a comunione. Molto è fatto dalla rinascita di Capitan Bretagna, che equivale ad una rinascita dello spirito; accetta persino di essere il suo testimone di nozze, un gesto piuttosto importante di fiducia reciproca e molto significativo per il momento. Può darsi che guadagni anche la maturità sufficiente da parlare con Kitty Pryde come un uomo adulto, tanto per dirne una. Varie ed eventuali Rimane questa la sua squadra operativa standard. Sarà con loro che eventualmente darà contributi internazionali per le vicende sul Virus Legacy (sempre 2021) o di qualsiasi altro tipo, specializzato sul paranormale. [Also, la Marvel sta per fare uscire le ''Revolutionary War'' in gennaio e vedremo se c'è del materiale rubabile.] Sarà anche grazie a loro che non ammazzerà Gambit quando gli capita per le mani dopo che ha tentato di rubare Excalibur (2028), anzi, si servirà delle sue abilità per risolvere un paio di grattacapi e gli presterà le sue due spade (Excalibur ed Ebony blade) per salvargli il culo nel momento del bisogno. In compenso sviluppa un'emicrania cronica alla sua presenza, e riaffiora il suo problema coi gatti. Se volete ve lo presto anche per le fatastiche avventure di David e Ruth. (Se è ancora vivo, non so quando scalano. Più vecchio è più è bilioso, comunque, quindi al massimo c'è da divertirsi) Poteri e abilità Poteri * Pete è un mutante con abilità di controllo dell'energia termica: assorbe l'energia circostante per rilasciarla ad altissima temperatura tramite i polpastrelli delle dita. Non è chiaro se questo è dovuto a limiti particolari o è una sua precisa scelta. Dati i rari ma mirati usi che ne fa in altre circostanze, si propende per il secondo caso. * Hot Knives: Coltelli di pura energia termica in stato semi-solido, che rilascia dai polpastrelli delle dita. Pete ne ha il pieno controllo, sia per quanto riguarda la concentrazione (dal colpo mortale al semplice stordimento) che la loro manipolazione (usarli come armi da lancio o proiettili, una volta acquistata una certa densità, piuttosto che tenerli attaccati come prolungamento delle dita durante un corpo a corpo). * Manipolazione termica: Pete sembra sapere investire proficuamente il suo controllo di energia termica anche in tecniche laterali, per esempio concentrandola in un campo/scudo ad alta temperatura (in grado per esempio di far saltare proiettili o missili in arrivo), o per generare cambi di atmosfera/pressione (serve tra le tante a rallentare o attutire le cadute). Abilità *Spia: Estremamente preparato in termini di spionaggio, intelligence-gathering, investigazione, copertura. * Spia britannica: Chiaramente, questa è un'abilità a parte. * Britannico: Anche questa. * Competenza in armi da fuoco: Conoscenza professionale di una vasta gamma di armi da fuoco, e abilità di tiro di un agente molto ben addestrato. * Agente del Soprannaturale: Dipartimento del Paranormale. Il suo background l'ha spinto a specializzarsi sempre più in questa branca. Ha un piede nel mondo magico, pur non essendo operatore di magia. E' ambasciatore presso Avalon. Debolezze * Alcolizzato * Fumatore incallito * Caratteraccio da gastrite perenne * Gli americani (sono americani) * Gli inglesi (sono inglesi) * I bambini (sono bambini) * Kitty Pryde (lo fa sentire in colpa) * Gambit (lo strema) * La Regina (Dio la salvi, sempre) * Sensibilità all'aura britannica di Brian Braddock (recente). Sembra l'unico all'interno del team ad identificare l'atmosfera che spande secondo il catalogo Lush. La cosa lo disturba leggermente. Attrezzatura Armi: * Pistola d'ordinanza (modello da decidersi) Equipaggiamento: * Whiskey (una fiaschetta) * Marlboro (rosse morbide) * Un rodatissimo repertorio d'insulti tipici (le cui più o meno volgari sfumature vengono tendenzialmente meglio recepite dai colleghi britannici, per evidenti motivi culturali). Notabili: git , twit , tosser e gli immortali sod , soddin' e sod off . Alias Altro Altri universi * In Earth-10812 è Pamela Wisdom, e non ha alcun potere mutante. Lascia il progetto Black Air con una serie di insulti da far piangere un pisano e si attacca ai Braddok. * In Earth-12108 è Pete Wisdom ed è in coppia fissa con Brian Braddok (Captain Britain) ma non lo sposerà finché non glielo chiederà la Regina in persona. * In Earth-88108 è Pete Wisdom. Sposato con Katherine Pryde, il loro campanello (Pryde & Wisdom) sembra un titolo di Jane Austen. Prestafaccia Keanu Reeves. Dopo che gli faccio una photoshoppata tamarra sulle mani. pete-k-1.jpg Trivia * Sulla Scala Kinsey è un 2 *Team England *Se fosse un animale sarebbe una marble fox *La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Corvonero (modello Corvonero stronzo) *A Westeros sarebbe un Lannister *In Avatar sarebbe un firebender *Secondo la classificazione asgardiana sarebbe un Topini *Per la Classificazione Suprema è l'Infame *La sua segreteria telefonica recita, amichevolmente: You've reached Pete Wisdom's answering machine. Talk or get off the bloody line. *La targhetta sul suo ufficio alll'MI-13 è un post it con sopra un Vaffanculo. *Mi fa ridere pete-animale1.jpg|So what? pete-animale.jpg|I don't give a damn of your shit. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 4 Abilità combattive 4 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Excalibur Categoria:MI-13